


Karkat saves Christmas

by SkeletalCapricorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Gen, One Shot, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalCapricorn/pseuds/SkeletalCapricorn
Summary: Santa is dying and only someone with a pure heart can save him. How Karkat counts as pure of heart is beyond me.





	Karkat saves Christmas

# Karkat saves Christmas

Karkat had to (begrudgingly) admit that he had a bit of a soft spot for the holidays. Sure the weather sucked bulge and if he heard "let it snow" on the radio one more time he was going to personally travel back in time, find the person who wrote the song, and shove his sickle up their ass. But it was comforting to know there was a day where everyone in the world could just say "screw it, let's be nice to each other." Hell, if his memory of human history was correct, entire wars had been paused just so people could celebrate the holiday in peace. 

When the new universe had been created the trolls and the humans mutually agreed to just try to put troll and human society together rather than create a whole new species to rule the planet that the next copy of Sburb would inevitable land on. And so far it's worked out rather well. Sure there were a few wars as humans feared anything that was different from them and trolls took nearly any excuse to fight but compared to how things could have happened, things went pretty smoothly. Now humans and trolls shared the planet and Karkat and his friends could live normal, peaceful lives. Even Gamzee. 

Karkat looked over at Gamzee on the other end if the sofa. Getting everyone to except Gamzee back had been an adventure in its own right, but whenever someone brought up the things he did and Karkat looked into his eyes he had seen genuine remorse, and that was enough for Karkat. Karkat still wasn't sure where his most his friends stood on his declaration of 'no, we're not killing him he deserves a second chance.' He knew Terezi hated it which he could perfectly understand, what Gamzee did to her borders on unforgivable, but he also felt it was a little hypocritical. If Vriska and Eridan were getting second chances then so was Gamzee.

Karkat and Gamzee were relaxing in Karkat's new hive which was, oddly enough, a random log cabin in the woods. Karkat had been prepared for Christmas party, which he only knew was coming thanks to a brief text from Dave that just said 'hey can we throw a Christmas Party at your house? K thanks.' But it turns out that's not happening thanks to the massive blizzard outside. 

We interrupt the relaxing tone of this story so far to switch over to reindeer breaking through the roof and nabbing Karkat by the collar before flying off. An event which left Gamzee looking like this: https://78.media.tumblr.com/f6d216a39d35db6e5808f967bbe1d2f6/tumblr_nhskcabrUd1rdp6q2o3_500.jpg   
Karkat was naturally screaming all the way to the north pole.

Karkat was still screaming all the way up until he was dropped unceremoniously into the snow. "What the bulge pandering fuck was that!" He screamed as he forced himself to his feet. One look ahead revealed that he was looking right at Santa's workshop. Karkat did a double only to find that no, he wasn't hallucinating, he really was standing right infront of Santa's workshop. He quickly decided to enter Santa's workshop because it was freezing cold outside and hypothermia was not something that he looked forward to having. As soon as he entered he found Mrs. Claus knitting as if this was all normal. 

"Oh, you must be Karkat I assume."

"Did I just get kidnapped by Santa's reindeer? Because if so why?"

"Calm down, I know you have questions. Your here because we need your help."

Her expression suddenly turned somber. 

"You see, Santa Claus is ... dying."

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do about that?"

"You see, he has fallen gravely ill and the only person who can find a cure must be pure of heart."

"Bullshit. If you needed someone pure of heart you wouldn't have called me."

"Oh poor Vantas. You are greater than you know."

"No I'm not. I'm a colossal fuck-up who accidently destroyed a universe and nearly got all his friends killed. I'm not a leader, or a hero, or even decent fucking height. I'm just a short, small-tempered, freak of nature who's only still alive because of some cosmic joke."

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Brother, that's not true. You lead your friends to victory against impossible odds and even managed to see good in me even when I didn't. You're a miracle motherfucker and don't you forget that."

Karkat turned around. 

"G-Gamzee."

"In the flesh palebro."

"How did you get here?"

"I followed the reindeer."

"On foot. From a random log cabin in North America all the way to the North Pole in just a few minutes."

"Brother, after everything I did, defying the laws of what's possible just to save your life is the least I can do."

Karkat immediately hugged him. 

"You could have gotten killed, dumbass."

"At this point I don't think I even can die."

Mrs. Claus cleared her throat.

"Now that that is over with we shall continue. Time is off the essence after all. In order to craft the cure for Santa's sickness you must find the fountain of youth which only reveals itself to those with a pure heart who are seeking it's power for selfless reasons. Now go. Search long enough and the fountain will reveal itself to you."

And with that the two left.

"Well, that's just great." Karkat muttered. "How are we supposed to find it if we don't even know where to look?"

"Search your feelings, bro. I'm sure you'll find it."

"Well, I guess I could try-"

"Do or do not. There is no try."

"...John introduced you to Star Wars recently didn't he."

"Yeah, those films are motherfucking awesome so far. That Palpatine guy really needs to get his chill though. I mean some of what he did was just nasty-"

"Gamzee, wait. I just realized that we aren't freezing."

"Must be some kind of miracle that knitting sister gave us. Motherfucking Miracles."

"Whatever. Let's just see if 'searching my feelings' actually does something."

Karkat sat down, crossed his legs, closed his eyes and concentrated. 

"Use the force brother."

"Gamzee, shut up."

Suddenly, the icy ground in front of Karkat shattered and from out of the remaining hole rose the fountain of youth.

"Holy shit, it actually worked." Karkat said before continuing with "Well at least this will be easy."

He spoke too done as stone golems suddenly appeared in a flash of light. "Someone not pure of heart approaches. We must protect the pure one and the fountain's secret." 

And with that they lunged at Gamzee who quickly doged. "Get away from him!" Karkat yelled as he attacked one of the golems with his sickle which fid no damage at all. It did, however, stop their assault. "Pure one, you trust this murderous filth with the secret if the fountain?"

"I trust him with my life and he's proven today that he's earned that trust."

"Very well. Proceed."

And just like that the golems vanished. 

Karkat approached the fountain of youth only to find that it was just a regular fountain. Like the kind you find in school. Kind of underwhelming. There was even a plastic cup next to it just sitting there on the ground. Karkat filled the plastic cup with the apparently holy liquid and the two quickly rushed back to Santa's workshop. 

As the two went inside they found Santa sitting next to Mrs. Claus. He looked pitiful. His skin was wrinkled and his beard had grown far longer than it was supposed to.

Without hesitation Karkat gave Santa the magic drink. As Santa drank it the wrinkles on his skin disappeared and his beard shortened. He hopped to his feet with a mighty "Ho-Ho-Ho!" that seemed to fill the very room itself with joy. His renewed self practically radiated warmth and good feelings. Feelings of love, acceptance, and goodwill to all. 

"Karkat my boy! I knew I could count on you! But Gamzee, you surprised me. By coming here you've proven that maybe you do deserve to be on the good list after all. However, I haven't built a present for you yet and since I am in the north pole where my power is at it's greatest I can give you anything. So, both of you tell me what you want for Christmas and I shall give it to you."

"I'm actually fine thanks." Karkat said.

Gamzee just sighed. "There's nothing physical that you can give me that I don't already have. If I tell you to undo all the mistakes I made then I'll have lost everything I learned because of those mistakes."

"Oh? And what did you learn?" Santa asked.

"Part of the reason I turned to little Cal was because deep down I felt that I had to live up to what society said I was supposed to be. Now that wasn't my only reason and it doesn't excuse anything I did but it was part of it. But after all the suffering I caused to both myself and others what I learned is that you aren't what society says you are and you don't have to be. People are more then just the stereotypes surrounding them and I'm not a violent, sadistic, sociopath like I was "supposed" to be. But all that's besides the point. What I want for Christmas is for the people I hurt to recover from what I did to them. They deserved happiness and I had no right to take it from them."

"And it shall be done Gamzee. Well spoken. And now to send you home." 

And in a flash of light the two returned to the sofa from which this story began. And they both had a merry little Christmas this year.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I hope you enjoy.


End file.
